When a Kat tried to steal a Monet
by AMessofPickles
Summary: What happened the night Kat tried to steal a Monet? What started their long friendship? One-shot. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HEIST SOCIETY OR THE CHARACTERS.


**A/N: Hi everyone. Okay I know that a LOT of people have done this story but I just wanted to post MY view of it. I hope you enjoy because this is my first Fan Fic. Please give a beginning writer a chance which means constructive criticism is very much helpful and appreciated. So I hope you like it. :) **

She climbed the tree gracefully like the cat she was. The window barely made a sound as Kat Bishop unlocked it. The room inside was as beautiful and majestic as the other rooms inside the two-story mansion. But Kat did not pay attention to any of these things as she walked over to the unguarded Monet.

Kat had gone through all the preparations for this heist. After all, this was her first job alone. But she missed the fact that there was a boy in this mansion that did not sleep well at the night. But because of her mistake, Kat would earn a friend outside of her tight circle of relatives.

And maybe, that is what fate was planning all along.

Kat stared at the painting for a few moments. It wasn't particularly beautiful, and it did not make her feel anything special. She just stole it to steal it.

Because she could.

Because the only way to learn something, was through experience.

She shifted her eyes from the painting to her watch. She didn't have time to stare, so she went to work. She was in the middle of rolling up the painting when the lights flicked open.

Kat froze in surprise. The door opened fully to reveal a boy clad only in loose sweats. Kat's gaze couldn't help but focus on the boy's bare chest.

"Usually the pizza guy comes in through the front door," the mysterious boy said smirking slightly.

Kat was annoyed that he was standing their shirtless, looking extremely cute, and smirking at her. However, she was more annoyed that he didn't notice that she was a girl. She took of her ski cap and her jet-black locks fell past her shoulders. The boy's eyebrows rose in surprise. Or was it amusement? Kat couldn't tell because he had not stopped smirking.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Kat," she replied. She was shocked that she answered him truthfully. But for some reason she didn't feel the need to use one of her many disguises.

"What's yours?" she asked with a hint of bitterness. No one was supposed to be in the house besides the butler. Because of this insomniac boy she had to face her relative's laughter. She wouldn't have a story to bring to the table.

Literally.

All of her relatives spoke about thrilling heists at Uncle Eddie's kitchen table.

"Hale," he answered. Kat could tell that he wasn't lying. But then she realized that the Hales owned this mansion. But why would they name their son Hale? Then his full name would be Hale Hale.

He noticed her confused expression and answered her thoughts.

"My full name is W.W Hale the Fifth. I just like to be called Hale," he said.

"What do the W's stand for?" Kat questioned curiously. Wait a minute, what did they say about curiosity and a cat? She decided that now would be a good time to leave. It would be better to not learn the full name of Hale anyways. Getting to know each other would probably end disastrously. What would her family say if she bought home the boy who she tried to steal from?

"You don't need to know that," he said chuckling slightly. And she didn't need to know. She needed to get going but for some reason her feet stayed planted.

"Are you gonna give that back," Hale questioned pointing at the rolled up painting, "or do I have to actually call the police?" Somehow they both knew that it was an empty threat.

"I should get going," Kat said turning towards the open window.

She looked at him more closely trying to focus on his face rather than his exposed chest. She could tell that he was a sad lonely boy but she really could not take him with her.

She walked over to him gave him his Monet, and whispered, "Maybe we'll see each other again." Kat gave him a sincere smile, hoping that her words were true. Then she went over to the open window and breathed in the fresh night air.

She leaped into the starry darkness.

"Bye Kat," he whispered back.

It was the beginning of a long friendship. And maybe something more.

**A/N: Erggh that was pathetically horrible...Sorry I just wasted 5 minutes of your life. :/ I hope you'll forgive me. **


End file.
